White Like Roses
by MasterHamsters
Summary: "You're such a dolt." "But I'm YOUR dolt," she replied in that goofy grin. Weiss laughed in response. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." White Rose 30 Day OTP Challenge.
1. Holding Hands

**I'm really bad at this whole "being organized and on-time" thing aren't I? Like, I really like thinking about scenarios for A Tactician's Story, but I'm having trouble even writing a synopsis for chapter 3. It wasn't even going to be anything serious. Just a slice-of-life romance if , I even came up with a Fire Emblem High School AU that I really wanted to do! I made notes and everything! But all in all, I decided to write something a little easier than overambitious multichapter stories.**

 **I'll be the first to tell you that I am NOT a writer. I have no interest in being an author or anything really artsy since I'm working on being a mechanical engineer. But that aside, I finally decided to stop procrastinating for once (surprise, right?) and starting watching RWBY. And yes, I do see many flaws in the show, but damn do I love it. And as you can see, White Rose is my main ship. It was weird too since I practically stayed up till midnight writing this first chapter. I spent the entire day wanting to write this that I even put off my homework just thinking of scenarios for each category. I ended up just spending the last hour of my day typing this up and barely went back over it for errors. I don't have a beta so little editing went into this. I hope it's still pretty decent though.**

 **Also, did you see the cleverness in the title? Yes? No? I love double meanings.**

 **Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious enough, I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

01\. Holding Hands

Weiss would be the first to admit that holding hands with someone was not an activity she was particularly fond of. Even if that person was Ruby. _Especially_ if that person was Ruby.

Of course, if that was the case, why did she find herself enjoying it? There was something about such a simple activity that felt so foreign to her. Atlas wasn't that much different from Vale in terms of culture, so that couldn't be the case.

Weiss remembered when she and Ruby first intimately held hands. It was still during their early days at Beacon and in one of their classes they had together. Weiss spent most of her night before studying for the exam they had that day and did get much more than a wink of sleep. Worried that her lack of sleep will affect her score, she did what any sophisticated heiress would do in dire times.

She panicked.

"This is not good. This is _not_ good!" Weiss could _not_ afford a low score on an exam. She promised her family she would be perfect. She promised to graduate from Beacon for the best interests of the Schnee Dust Company. But most importantly, she promised Ruby that she would be her best teammate.

"W-Weiss?!" Shocked by her sudden outburst, Ruby looked towards the heiress with concern. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! I barely got any sleep last night since you and your oaf of a sister stayed up chatting the whole time! How am I supposed to stay awake long enough to take the exam and then get ready for my next class?"

Ruby blinked. "Is that all?"

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

The younger girl reached over and grabbed Weiss's hand, cupping it within her own two and forcing Weiss to stretch her arm forward.

"Ruby?! What are you-"

"You have nothing to worry about Weiss! You always do great on your tests anyway!" Ruby then shot out her signature goofy grin.

Weiss had to stop and stare and the young red-head. Something was stopping her from processing what exactly was happening.

This felt so strange. So foreign. So… warm. Heat began rising in her cheeks.

She didn't understand why merely gripping someone's hands was so calming and soothing.

"Besides, if you have the energy to complain about it, I think that means you'll be as awake as you'll ever be!"

And there goes that.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Luckily, I won't have classes until later this afternoon so I can catch up on some sleep beforehand."

Ruby nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll come wake you up after my next class. Oh! And if staying awake in class now is still a problem, I have a something for you." She rummaged through her pockets and handed whatever she found to Weiss.

"…A rubber band?"

"Yeah! Whenever I get tired in class, I just hit my arm with it. Quite the wake-up call if you ask me. Why do you think I never nap in class anymore?"

Before she could respond, the other students begin taking their seats.

"We should get going." Weiss said, heading towards her seat.

"Yeah." Ruby responded before doing the same.

"Oh, and Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"Thanks."

The younger huntress-in-training returned the display of gratitude with the same goofy smile she had given earlier. "Anything for my best teammate."

* * *

 **So how was that? I was quite surprised myself that I really deviated from the whole "holding hands" theme and just made it... more than that. I dunno. Some people would get on my case for that, but I think I really like it. As I said before, I'm no professional writer. I know some big words, and I think I can keep everyone in-character, but if it doesn't look like my writing doesn't flow that well or if the dialogue seems out of place or awkward, please tell me.**

 **Also, there are some categories I do have some trouble coming up with scenarios for. If I ask for any suggestions, I'd like to hear some ideas I can use. Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Wow, I did not think that this would get so popular so quickly. I already got a couple of follows, favorites, and reviews! So I noticed that the author's note on the last chapter got really lengthy so I apologize for that. I tend to go on a tangent when I'm starting a new story or if I'm trying to explain things. I'll try to keep them short from now on.**

* * *

02\. Cuddling Somewhere

Ruby Rose was the type of person to never second guess herself. She had to being the leader of Team RWBY and all. It was her responsibility to make split second decisions that will not only complete the mission as efficiently as possible but also keep her team in the best condition possible by the end of it.

This time, however, she _really_ should've second guessed herself.

That night was movie night for the girls and Team JNPR. After what seems like hours of debate, the two teams were deadlocked between a romantic comedy (suggested by Blake and Pyrrha) and a horror film (suggested by Yang and Nora). Ruby was never one for cheesy romcoms and it has been awhile since she watched a good thriller, so naturally that was her choice.

And boy, did she regret it.

How? How did those limbs manage to bend that way? Why did the main character think exploring an abandoned ship in the middle of nowhere was a good idea? What was the director thinking leaving in that scene with the villain soaked with blood in the final product? Was that even legal?! All these thoughts and more circulated through Ruby's mind faster than she could run laps around Beacon's campus using her semblance.

Arising wide awake what felt like the millionth time that night, Ruby jumped out of her haphazardly built bed and quietly snuck into the bathroom. She proceeded to wash her face to void herself of any sweat that she built up from that last nightmare she had and looked at herself in the mirror. What was she going to do for the rest of the night? At times like these, she would go get a warm glass of milk, chug it down, and a call it a night. A couple problems though. It had been a while since the team last restocked on milk so there was none in the fridge. It was _way_ past curfew, so there was no way for her to sneak into the cafeteria to grab a glass. And even if she did manage to snag some, the microwave would've been too loud and would cause everyone else to wake up.

So what else could she do? The last time she was this scared to go back to bed, she crept into her parents' room and ended up sleeping with them.

"Of course!"

Leaving the bathroom, Ruby tiptoed her way to Weiss's bed. Normally, she would go see Yang whenever something bothered her, but she couldn't even imagine the amount of teasing she'd go through as a result. At least with Weiss, she knew that anything the heiress would say about such an event wouldn't exactly be true.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby whispered. "Are you awake?"

Drowsily opening her eyes, Weiss looked up at the younger girl with irritation. "Ruby? It's three in the morning. Go to sleep."

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I can sleep with you tonight."

That got Weiss's attention as indicated by the widening eyes and the light pink glowing on her face. "Wh-what? R-Ruby, I-I don't know about that-"

"P-Please, Weiss?! Any longer and I'm gonna go crazy!"

Light pink turned to deep crimson as Weiss turned into a stammering mess. "W-We can't do that! Th-That would just wouldn't be r-right considering we're just friends and Blake and Y-Yang are r-right over there and I-"

"Come on, Weiss! I'm really scared!"

Weiss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That movie we watched kept me up all night and I can't sleep and I can't get any warm milk and since I can't get any warm milk, I can't sleep so I thought I'd sleep with you. I know it's stupid but I promise not to bother you and it's just for tonight!" Ruby said much too quickly.

"That's what this is about?" Weiss asked, slightly exasperated. "You just want to sleep in the same bed for a bit."

"Um… yeah?" Ruby replied, slightly confused. "What did you think I meant?"

Weiss groaned. "Never mind. Just get in, dolt."

"Oh thank you so much, Weiss! I'll pay you back for this for sure!"

"Just go to sleep, Ruby."

Ruby slipped into Weiss's bed and pressed her body lightly towards the heiress. Before Weiss could respond, Ruby interlocked her hands with Weiss's.

"Again with the hand holding? Aren't you a little too old for that, Ruby?"

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong holding onto the people who make you feel safe, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "I don't see how my cold hands can come off as protective or comforting."

"Weiss, do you know what they say about people with cold hands?"

"No. What would that be?"

Ruby smiled as she looked into Weiss's blue eyes with own silver. "They have warm hearts."

Weiss couldn't help but blush at such a response. After spending a few minutes staring at Ruby's goofy smile, she flicked her on the forehead. "Go to bed, you dunce."

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE. LOVEBIRDS!"

Upon hearing the yell, both Ruby and Weiss fell off the heiress's bed. Looking up, they could see Yang grinning at their little display.

"Yang, you blonde oaf! What the heck are you doing?" Weiss glared at the taller girl.

"Yeah, you're never up this early!"

"What was I supposed to do," Yang fluttered her eyelashes in innocence. "When I saw my poor little sister whisked away from my loving arms into the lair of the ferocious Ice Queen? Who knows what sort of unspeakable things she would've done to you!"

"Yang, it wasn't like-"

"Oh hush now, dear sister." Yang crouched down and pulled Ruby over her shoulder as she rose back up. "Allow me, Yang Xiao Long, your loving big sis, to clean the impurities this villain made on your body!"

Yang dragged and practically threw her poor sister into the bathroom before creeping out the door and glaring at Weiss. "I'm watching you, Schnee…"

As the blonde brawler slid back into the bathroom, Weiss just stared with her jaw dropped, trying to make sense of the events that just unfolded. She glanced at Blake, who was presumably awake the entire time, and asked, "What was that about?!"

Looking up from her book, Blake responded with her usual quiet but somewhat interested tone. "Heck if I know."

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I really love the aspect of Yang being totally supportive and teasing of Ruby's relationship choices yet still very overprotective of her sister. I don't know which one I like more, so I wanna try to include both aspects in the oneshots. Also yeah, I did include some sort of connection to the "Holding Hands" theme. It was such a fitting line but I couldn't exactly fit in the previous chapter, so think of it as a bit of a nod to combine the two prompts together. And finally, how would you exactly explain Blake's normal tone of voice? It's not really monotone but it's not that emotional either. If you guys can give me a better description, that'll be great.**

 **Edit: I had to change something because in these first two chapters, there is no established relationship yet between Ruby and Weiss. I accidentally made it look like Weiss was totally down for the dirty even though there is nothing between them yet.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Playing a Game

**Wow, this one took a long time to write. I didn't have a plan going into this specific chapter but I ended up writing three times as much as the first chapter and I'm satisfied with the results. Also, I never even realized it but after some research, I found out that there's another RWBY story here on also named White Like Roses.**

 **Also to everyone who read my previous chapter as soon as it went up, I edited it because I didn't want to make it seem like Weiss wanted to do the dirty even though she and Ruby were not in an established relationship yet.**

* * *

03\. Playing a Game

Growing up, Weiss never really had the luxury of playing games nor did she really understand the appeal of them. She just never had that time and believed that all they did was distract you from what was really important and rot your brain. She didn't know why people would go out of their way to procrastinate on what really matters and harm themselves in the process only for temporary relief.

Of course, being partners with Ruby, that mentality eventually changed.

While having their "best day ever", Weiss quickly learned how much fun she could have without being so uptight. Sure, she was fascinated with the Vytal Festival and mixing of cultures of the various kingdoms, but to others that was just another academic experience. No, what she learned was what "normal people" did for fun.

Weiss didn't like differentiating herself from others, but she is well aware that not everyone had the same upbringing as herself. While status and money was a boon to have, it came with her share of hard work. It wasn't until she met Ruby, and subsequently the rest of Team RWBY, when she learned how to enjoy simple pleasures. She learned how the many games and antics her friends participated in can both be enjoyable and still hone your mental and physical skills.

After the big food fight with Team JNPR, Weiss was genuinely surprised how much of a workout she managed to achieve without even realizing it. She had so much fun doing something she would've just written off as ridiculous without a second thought a year prior. Not to also mention the board game they played in the library. Even though Weiss herself didn't really understand how the game went, Ruby and Yang impressed her with how much it sharpened their tactical thinking and strategic skills. Weiss even found herself enjoying it after witnessing Yang get destroyed by newcomer Neptune.

However, soon Ruby introduced her to the wonders of video games. And boy, did Weiss love them. She didn't possess any sort of addiction to them as Ruby and Jaune often exhibited, but she did like the concept of them. Video games just brought her into a different world where everything was new and the reality she lived in didn't exist. The variety in the library impressed her as it reminded her of a mix between a good book with the visuals of a movie and adding in player control. She loved the exploration of adventure games, the reflex requirements for action games, and (when she was alone) the deepness of various visual novels.

In time, Weiss developed a very competitive nature. Especially when it came to Ruby's various Nintendo games, namely Super Smash Brothers.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Weiss yelled as she fought the urge to throw her controller out the window after witnessing her Lucina fly off the screen due Ruby's skill using Shulk. "I totally had that!"

Ruby had to chuckle in response. "You wanna take a break, Weiss? I think you may have to calm down before another match."

Weiss sighed. "No. One more match. I can get you this time." She was glad that she could pick up things quickly. Any lesser being would be contemplating their existence or fighting off wards of insanity.

Before Ruby could even think of a witty response to the heiress's challenge, the power shuts off. The gaming console didn't have lights on and nor did the television. The room would've been pitch black had it not been for the window right near their bunks.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically. "Just when I was getting the hang of it too."

"Well, it's not all that bad." Ruby comforted. "It'll give you that break you desperately need."

"I guess you're right." Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "To be fair, we probably should've considered the fact that it's raining rather harshly outside."

Silence passed between the two. They were already dressed in their nightclothes since they started playing so they couldn't exactly leave to do anything else. From what Ruby remembered, Blake stayed behind in the library to finish up a few novels while Yang accompanied her to complete a homework assignment.

"Sooooo… What do you want to do now?" Ruby asked.

"We could always watch a movie on our scrolls, I guess, but considering how bad the rain is, it's probably best to keep them with a full battery."

"In that case, why don't we play One Lie, Two Truths?"

Weiss arched her eyebrow, confused. "And what is that exactly?"

"It's where we say three things: two things that are true about us and one thing that's a lie. The other has to come up with what's the lie. It's sort of like an exercise to see how much we both know about each other." Ruby explained.

Weiss thought about it for a moment. She didn't want either her or Ruby to reveal anything too personal if this game progressed for too long but if they were to be more in synch as partners, they had to learn more to communicate more intimately. Weiss blushed a little at that last thought but she agreed to play regardless.

"Okay, I'll go first." Ruby adopted her thinking face, something Weiss honestly found to be sort of cute. "I really love to read. I slept in the same bed as Yang until I was thirteen. The first weapon I've ever used was not a scythe. Go."

Weiss went over her choices. She knew for a fact that Ruby loved to read. Maybe not as much as Blake did, but she has seen Ruby incredibly engrossed in various fantasy novels. The second choice… seemed a lot less likely. Even though she can't say much about it, considering her rather shaky relationship with Winter, saying you still slept with your sister until you were in your teen years was an embarrassing thing to say outright. However, she can't imagine Ruby using anything even slightly different from Crescent Rose. She practically worshipped it.

After a few minutes, Weiss gave her answer. "I'll… go with the second one."

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct!" Ruby grinned enthusiastically, until she blushed a bit. "Yeah, I didn't stop till I was fourteen."

"F-FOURTEEN?" Weiss stammered. "You're telling me you slept with your sister up until right before you both came here to Beacon?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ruby defended. "Dad got super overprotective of us when we were younger, so he made us stay in the same room every night."

"And he couldn't afford another bed?"

"It was a small room."

Weiss sighed. That was a tidbit of information she did _not_ need to know. "Alright, I guess it's my turn now."

Thinking carefully, she came up with her three statements. "My favorite dessert is blueberry frozen yogurt. My favorite color is white. And if given the choice, I'd rather fight one horse-sized duck than one hundred duck-sized horses."

Ruby arched her eyebrow at that last statement. It was a little bizarre but she assumed that Weiss specifically chose that one to trip her up. Her first statement was rather… expected, really. Ruby knew that Weiss rarely ate unhealthy foods so of course even her favorite dessert would be healthy. Ruby never really asked Weiss about her favorite color either so she just assumed that it was white just like her own was red.

"The third one."

"Wrong." Weiss smirked, finally glad she managed to beat Ruby at _something_ that night.

"W-What?"

"It was the second one. My favorite color is baby blue."

"Then how on Remnant did you come up with that last one?!"

Weiss giggled. "Let's just say you've been a bad influence on me."

Ruby crossed her arms and gave a small pout. "Fine, I guess I'll go again."

"Be my guest."

"I can understand and sort of speak another language. My favorite food is cookies." Ruby paused as her face began to glow a red color. "I like you and I really want to take you out on a date on our next free day."

Weiss stared at the young huntress-in-training, blushing all the while. This game wasn't some ploy to ask her out all along, was it? Then again, Weiss couldn't imagine Ruby understanding, much less speaking, another language. Then again, Yang possessed a rather foreign surname in Xiao Long. Weiss remembered Blake telling her about how the two sisters were half-sisters so the fact that share the same father with the same Xiao Long name, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. And there was no doubt that cookies were her favorite food on the planet.

"Number three."

"Sorry, Ice Queen," Yang suddenly said with her arm around Weiss's shoulder and a smirk implanted on her face. "But little Rubbles' favorite food is in fact, strawberries."

"Y-Yang?! When did you get here?!" Weiss screamed.

"Oh, I just got back. Blake wanted to stay in the library a little longer and I just finished my homework! Good thing I got back when I did too or else it would've been awkwaaaaaard~."

Before the pair had a moment to respond, Yang's scroll went off. "Oh, it looks like Blake's gonna need some cover from the rain. I'll be right back you two!" She went to grab two rain coats and dashed out the door. "Don't do anything rash!"

Silence.

"Is it true?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I love strawberries even though I-"

"Not that, you dunce. I meant about you liking me and wanting to go on a date."

"Oh…" Ruby blushed heavily and looked away with an awkward laugh. "Well, yeah. I really like you Weiss. Our first year as partners was amazing and I was hoping… maybe we could be more." Ruby glanced at Weiss again before waving her hands in embarrassment. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fin-"

"You should've told me earlier."

"Pardon?"

"You should've told me earlier, dunce. That way we could've planned it better. Our next free day is tomorrow."

"Oh. So that means…?"

Weiss sighed for the umpteenth time that night and smiled. "Ruby Rose, you got yourself a date."

* * *

 **And thus the White Rose has bloomed! Thankfully, this is a great lead in to the next prompt, "On a date". If you want to know exactly why I chose those specific Smash characters for Ruby and Weiss, I might as well tell you. I gave Weiss Lucina because I felt like Weiss would be the sort of person to use Marth since he deals with tactical strikes. Since Weiss is a newcomer, I thought Lucina would a good choice to ease her into the game. I was originally going to give Ruby Robin since I heavily ship Robin/Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening, but his/her playstyle didn't exactly fit Ruby so I gave her Shulk instead because (a) he's one of my mains and (b) the Monado is red.**

 **Also, I'd like to tell you all that I'll be spending an extra day before shelling out these chapters. I spent all day writing this one and frankly, it stumped me. The challenge is technically called the "30 Day OTP Challenge" so it sorta implies that you should meet every day with a specific prompt, but that's kind hard to do when you're stumped with a certain prompt and still have to deal with other life-related things. Thanks for understanding.**

 **So anyway, now that lengthy author's note is done for, thank you for reading this chapter of White Like Roses and please leave a review!**


	4. On a Date

**This took a lot longer than I thought it would but I guess I just couldn't really thing of anything... first date-like. A couple ideas came to me, but after reading the other themes for the 30 Day Challenge, I had to take off shopping and eating ice cream off the list. So case and point, a lot of this chapter felt pretty improvised to me. I know, not exactly promising considering I just took about a week to write it, but hey, it's the weekend now.**

 **Also, to the guest who gave me a really critical review of last chapter, you really should make an account. You've honestly provoked my thoughts and I would really like to discuss any other criticisms you might have. After reading your review, I no longer felt satisfied with my last chapter. I know the whole video game portion was very out of place, but I hope to explore it later on in the series to makes some connections. Also, your explanations to my Smash choices for Ruby and Weiss were much better than mine. I didn't even think of it like that. Thank you for that.**

* * *

04\. On a Date

"Okay, calm down Ruby. It's just a date." The young girl tried to soothe herself whilst walking in circles. "You've been on dates before. Admittedly, they were with guys back at Signal and only really involved dart guns, but they were dates! Kinda. Sorta."

There she was. Ruby Rose was on a date. It was surreal to say the least, especially since she had just asked Weiss out the night before. She had dated guys in the past back on Patch, but she never really felt anything more than a strong friendship with them. Thanks to them, Ruby found out she didn't hold any attraction towards males. This felt different. And ever since Yang pointed out that her old play dates with her childhood friends didn't exactly count, Ruby realized that this was her official date.

Her first official date was with Weiss Schnee.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Weiss Schnee, who probably makes more in a week than Ruby's father and uncle does in a year.

And she was going out with _her_.

Normally, Weiss's status did little to faze Ruby. She more often than not recognized the heiress more for her charming personality traits and quirks than her money or family name. But today felt different. Today, she felt pressured.

Ruby tried planning for the date as best she could the night before as well as that morning. She knew she had to make it fun for the both of them while still keeping it within her budget. It wasn't like her father would continuously give her her monthly allowance in advance solely to take Weiss out on dates.

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

Before she knew it, Ruby forgot she was even at the café in Vale.

"Oh Weiss! Sorry, I kinda spaced out."

"I could tell." Weiss gave a curious look. "I could almost see you panicking from inside the café. Here's your hot chocolate, by the way." Weiss put down two cups, one being the aforementioned hot chocolate, the other being a coffee she ordered for herself.

Ruby accepted the drink with gratitude, but continued with her struggles to keep calm. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed from Weiss's attention.

"So what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're never usually this nervous. And when you are, you tend to ramble in gibberish. Honestly, I think this is the quietest I've ever seen you."

"Uh… well…" Ruby laughed nervously. "Just… a little overwhelmed, you know? Never really been on a real date before."

"Is that all? You have nothing to worry about, you dunce." Weiss said as she lightly knocked on Ruby's forehead, eliciting a small yelp from the younger girl. "I've never really been on a date either."

"Really? I thought you would considering how beautiful you are." Ruby blurted before realizing what she said.

"Yeah, but that seems to be all they care about," Weiss responded with a heavy blush. "Either that or the benefits of my family name. But you're different, Ruby. You don't care about that stuff. When we first met, you kept trying to be my friend even though you knew my background and after how I treated you."

"Yeah, well…"

"Besides, considering this _is_ my first date, I can't say I have high expectations."

"Hey-"

"And since we already spend a lot of time together anyway, I'm sure it'll be fun." Weiss took a sip of her coffee gave a slight smile.

Upon hearing those words, Ruby instantly calmed. She hadn't noticed it until now, but she and Weiss _had_ been spending a lot of time together since their first year at Beacon. A lot more than regular friends should. Ruby then let out a soft giggle, wondering why she even worried in the first place.

"So what did you have planned today, Ruby?"

"Well, I was thinking about watching a movie later tonight." Weiss noticed Ruby giving off her signature goofy grin again. "And after that, we could go grab some dinner."

"Oh? Nothing too fancy, I hope. I doubt you could afford it on your budget."

"Hey!" Ruby scrunched up her facial expressions before sighing. "I mean, I guess you're right. But you didn't have to rub it in…"

Weiss chuckled at Ruby's pout before taking another sip. "It's still a bit early though. What do you want to do before the movie?"

"Maybe hit up the arcade?" Ruby offered. "I wouldn't have thought of it if it weren't for your recent video game kick, but Yang and I used to go all the time when we were kids. Even Dad joined in on some occasions."

"Sounds appealing enough. Totally cliché, but it'll suffice."

"Sorry I couldn't include a balloon ride across town, Princess." Ruby deadpanned. "The internet could only give me so many first date ideas."

The heiress let out another chuckle. "Alright, alright. But before we head off, I wanted to try the cheesecake here. I heard it was simply to die for."

"Yeah, because that doesn't make you sound like a stuck-up socialite."

Weiss scoffed as a pout graced her own face. "Talk like that again and you won't be getting any. Strawberry sure sounds nice right about now."

"Wait, Weiss! I'm sorrrrryyy~!"

* * *

Going to the arcade was quite the enjoyable experience for Weiss. The variety of games was much different than what they had back in Beacon. If she were to aptly describe it, it would be like an electronic carnival.

Upon leaving, Ruby was admiring the pictures they had just taken at the photo booth. Most of them were rather tame, depicting the two huntresses-in-training in standard and, other times, goofy poses. One had been a little overly intimate as it showed the moment right before Ruby tackled Weiss with an intention of a kiss.

Weiss, still flushed from the sudden action of the younger girl, cleared her throat.

"Why don't we go to that movie now? It looks to be starting soon."

"Mhm! Let's go!" Weiss began picking up her pace as Ruby put the pictures into her pocket. However, she realized something off about the last photo they took.

"Didn't I have two of these?"

* * *

Thankfully, the movie gave Ruby proper respite from her previous experience of movie night. The younger girl wanted to watch the recently released superhero movie based on the _X-Ray and Vav_ comics Jaune had introduced to her, but Weiss thought the romance film playing would be a more suitable choice for a date, claiming Ruby's choice to be "inappropriate" and "only full of explosions". Being the two conflicting personalities, they had to come up with a compromise.

In other words, they took Weiss's suggestion.

Ruby didn't want to spend the rest of the night arguing, so she complied. Ruby wouldn't seem to be the type, but she never disliked sappy romantic stories. And if they could make her laugh, all the more power to them. She just preferred keeping her romance to her fairy tales about Huntsmen and Huntresses.

The film itself wasn't even that bad. From what Ruby managed to gather without any context, it was about a boy who meets a girl who comes from a very strict and prestigious background. Due to that, she never had much time for recreational activities. Slowly, but surely, the boy gets the girl to open up despite the apprehension of her father. Through true love and decent fight scenes – which sorta felt like they were added in simply to appease Ruby – the father learned to be accepting of their relationship and ended up walking the girl down the aisle at the wedding after a few years had passed.

"Huh," Ruby arched her eyebrow in curiosity. "That plot sounds awfully famil-"

Before she could even notice, she heard a couple of sniffles coming from her side. "Weiss? Are you crying?"

"N-No!" Weiss choked. "I-It's just that she-" She blew her nose. "A-And h-he-"

Ruby attempted to calm Weiss down with little success. It wasn't until they heard someone bawling right behind them. The worst part? It sounded familiar.

"Th-They are just perfect together, you know? Wh-When h-he… and then sh-she… Oh man, Blake, hold me!"

Before a certain blonde could grab said girl, Blake pushed her away with the same blank expression she usually wore.

"Yang?! Blake?!" Ruby and Weiss both cried in bewilderment. "What are you two doing here?"

Yang composed herself after clearing her throat and gestured as if she was going to give a big speech. "Well, you see-"

"Yang wanted to spy on you."

"Hey-"

"And she made me tag along."

"Okay, that's not even remotely-"

"We've been following you since the café."

Yang sighed and glared at her Faunus partner. "Traitor."

If she wasn't already embarrassed by the cheesy movie or the slight panic she had earlier, Ruby was definitely embarrassed now. Weiss, on the other hand, almost felt mortified that she was being spied on their first date.

"What were you _thinking_?! We were having a perfectly nice time together and you just had to come in here, didn't you? Don't you two deviants have anything better to do with your time?"

"I could tell you the same thing, Weiss." Yang smirked. The blonde rummaged through her pockets, pulling out a rather familiar object. "You two seem to be doing a _lot_ of better 'things' with your time."

Ruby and Weiss became speechless at this point. Any steadfast resolve they had accumulated to stand up to Yang immediately dissipated into timid murmurs when they saw that she had a copy of Ruby and Weiss nearly kissing in the photo booth.

"I didn't even realize you had that." Blake said with intrigue. Though it was nowhere near as big as Yang's, a smug smirk graced its way to her expression. "You two look really cute together."

Weiss wanted to explode. She really did. But she knew better than that. She was a Schnee after all. They knew to keep their calm even in the most trying of situations.

She grabbed Ruby's arm and shot her a smile. "Well then, Ruby. Didn't you say we had dinner after this?"

Snapping out of her daze, she glanced at their interlocked arms and then back at the smiling heiress. "O-Oh! Right. It's nothing fancy, but Velvet told me about this pretty nice sushi place she went to with Yatsuhashi."

"That sounds delightful." Weiss replied as she led both her and her partner out of the cinema. "Let's be on our way."

"Don't you mean _'LES-BE-ON'_ our way?" Yang interjected before noticing her legs were frozen solid to the floor.

"Uh, Blake? A little help here?"

The girl in question stared at her partner with a raised eyebrow before responding, "You're on your own, Yang."

* * *

 **Credit to an author on Tumblr that used that last joke. I forgot the name of the story and the author, but it was definitely funny to me. I was originally going to have the arcade scene in this chapter, but I didn't want this one to drag on for too long. I will, however, include it in a future theme. Though I do want to keep these chapters in chronological order, I may have to bend my own rules a bit to make everything fit right to each theme.**

 **Also, don't expect chapters to get progressively longer. There will some that will be short simply because I can't come up with anything else to describe. Speaking of which, the next chapter is Kissing! Oh boy...**

 **So, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Kissing

**Oh boy, this one was a bit of a doozy to write after I got halfway through. Given the fact that I've never kissed anyone before, I can't say I'm an expert. It wasn't until I wanted to make reference that I found the motivation to write this chapter. That and watching through every episode of Rooster Teeth's On The Spot. Damn, that show is funny. But yeah, normally someone would think of a overarching plan before writing. But me, I just think of a joke, reference, or event that I want to make and work around that. If you can spot the reference and what it's alluding to, you get bonus points.**

 **Also, after thinking about it, I'm going to try to avoid adding any other ships within this story. White Rose is the main focus and shall always be the main focus. I'll might allude to them or utilize them for the sake of a joke, but other than that, none will really be considered "canon" in this story. Funnily enough, there's a small bit of Bumblebee in this chapter.**

* * *

05\. Kissing

"So… Have you two kissed yet?"

Thankfully, for the sake of Weiss's sanity and homework, she managed to turn her head right before she performed a spit take of her coffee. Across from her was a snickering Yang and an amused Blake on the cafeteria table. Fortunately for her, Ruby and the entirety of Team JNPR were still in class so they didn't have to listen in on the conversation that will most likely ensue.

That didn't stop Weiss's face reddening.

"Wh-What?!" She stammered. "I-It's a bit t-too e-early to think about _th-that_ , isn't it?"

"Face it, Weiss. You two have been dating for a while now. It's been, what, a couple months? You haven't gotten much further than hand holding and arm latching." Yang smirked. "Heck, some couples would even be considering marriage right about now."

"Well," Blake looked up from her book, "they have slept together from time to time."

"Pipe down, Belladonna!" Weiss yelled with a face that would put Ruby's cloak to shame. "That's not information people need to know!"

Yang pumped her fist in encouragement. "Just go for it, Weiss! Nothing's stopping you!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one that dragged me into Professor Ozpin's interrogation room, tied me to a chair, and proceeded demanded to know every single detail of our relationship to that point?"

"Oh come on! That was way early in your relationship! I was just looking out for my little sister! When are you going to let that go?"

"I think I still have rope burns on my legs!"

"Mind if I sit here?" Turning to their side, the girls saw Jaune approaching them. In his hands was a tray of his usual order of cafeteria chicken nuggets.

"Yo, Jaune-y boy!" Yang greeted. "Go right ahead."

"Sure, whatever." Weiss deadpanned.

"I don't mind." Blake shrugged.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Jaune asked, sitting down on Weiss's side of the table.

"About how Ruby and Weiss haven't kissed yet."

"Blake!"

"Oh really? I thought they'd do it at least a month in." Jaune said, chewing on one of his nuggets.

"Yeah, and I can tell that Rubes wanted some lip action too." Yang gave a smug smile. "You should count yourself lucky, Weiss. Ruby's never been so infatuated with someone before. She actually wants you to be her first kiss?"

"First?" Blake wondered. "Didn't you tell me she dated some guys back at Signal?"

Yang shrugged. "Well, there was one guy she would openly admit to being her boyfriend. He was her best friend, so he was totally okay when she came out. Pretty sure he was also afraid of our dad, so he never really got past hugs and hand holding."

"Wait," Jaune interrupted after finishing another of his nuggets. "You said before that Ruby really wanted this. Has she been giving any signals?"

"Signals?" Weiss thought about it. Their dates have been romantic, but never had it felt necessary to Weiss to kiss Ruby. "None that I'm aware of."

"That's because there's no signal." Yang sighed.

"What?! Of course there's a signal!" Jaune claimed adamantly. "It happens all the time in the movies and my parents told me that they had a signal when they were dating."

"Is that the reason why the only kisses you get are from your mother?"

"Ouch," The blond leader cringed. "That is a low blow, Xiao Long."

Turning to Weiss, Yang spoke again. "Besides, what is she supposed to do? Is she gonna bat her eyes in Morse code? 'Weiss,'" Yang fluttered her eyes in exaggeration, making Weiss and Blake sigh. "'Kiss me'. No! You just kiss her!"

"For once, I agree with the idiot."

"Hey-"

"You don't just kiss someone willy-nilly! You have to get the signal!"

Yang sighed. Before anyone knew what was about to unfold, the blonde grabbed her Faunus partner from her side and laid a long smooch on her lips, leaving the raven-haired girl bright red and in a fluster.

"Yang!" Blake yelled in embarrassment. The sudden movement surprised her so much that the ribbon that laid on her head began to flutter around. Jaune and Weiss stared, completely speechless and with a slight blush on their faces.

"Did Blake give me the signal?" Yang said through her panting. "No, she didn't. Now just go kiss her already! Now if you excuse us, Blake and I have a class to go to."

"If you think I'm leaving with you now, you're crazy."

"Suit yourself, Blake. I'll keep your seat nice and warm for you." Yang said through a sly smile before leaving.

Jaune cleared his throat. "So what are you going to do, Weiss?"

Shaking off the events that she just bore witness to, Weiss sighed. "I'm not sure. I mean, I've never really gotten this far before. What if I mess up?"

"I don't think that's something you need to worry about, Weiss." Blake interjected after getting her bearings together. "You know Ruby doesn't really care about people's faults. Yours least of all."

After mulling over it for a minute, she nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

At least, that's what she kept telling herself until she finally had the chance.

The two of them were alone in their dorm room as Blake was still in the library and Yang had to take make-up classes. Ruby and Weiss had finished all of their work thanks to the latter's "incessant nagging" – as Ruby would say – and had nothing better to do. In the end, they decided to watch a movie on Ruby's scroll on the edge of Weiss's bed.

Weiss felt nervous, not even paying attention to the movie, but rather at her girlfriend. How was she supposed to approach this situation? Does she just go right up and kiss her? She was too hesitant to follow that oaf's example. Does she talk to Ruby about it beforehand? No, that would just ruin the moment.

"Hey, Weiss? I have a quest-"

Before Weiss could bring herself to face the screen, Ruby had turned her own head towards her. They had been close enough to finally reach a sudden solution to Weiss's questions.

They kissed without even properly planning it first.

Both girls backed away from each other, extremely red in the face. Weiss brushed her lips with her fingers and Ruby had mirrored her actions. She never knew kisses felt so… liberating. It felt warm. It felt-

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled, causing the other girl to flinch. "I was planning out our first kiss for the past eight hours and you just ruined all of it!"

"I-I'm sorry, Weiss!" Ruby flailed her arms out in terror, not wanting to know what sort of punishment her partner would give her. "I-I didn't mean to, honest! I-It's not that I'm against kissing you! Not at all! I mean, Yang told me that I should just go for it but this probably isn't what she had in mind. Besides, I wanted it to be, you know, a little bit more spontaneous. Though I guess it was sorta spontaneous, but I mean, the sort of spontaneous where we both- mmph?!"

Weiss knew that Ruby would've spent the rest of the night trying to apologize in her quick mumbles and continuous jabber, so she silenced her with her lips. She honestly stopped listening after she heard that Ruby was not against it and somewhere along the lines of "spontaneous".

"That should shut you up." Weiss said, separating herself from Ruby's lips. The two girls had even redder faces than before. "Spontaneous enough for you?"

Ruby nodded in silence as she was rendered speechless from the recent events.

"Not an ideal first, but I'll let it slide." Weiss smiled and leaned forward again, giving Ruby another kiss. What she felt before was no illusion. It _did_ feel liberating. It _did_ feel warm. And it certainly felt comforting in a way. Especially since she felt Ruby kissing back.

From that moment, Weiss knew. Weiss knew what she was feeling was real and she could truly admit to herself a truth that she cannot deny about this dolt she called her leader.

At that moment, she truly fell in love with Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. A rather cheesy ending to a chapter that was primarily humor-based, but I felt like I needed one since the past two chapters have been rather humorous endings. In addition, since last chapter, White Like Roses marks itself as my longest story since my rather unsuccessful adaptation of Fire Emblem Awakening, Back to the Future. And don't even get me started on my dark days when I wrote Percy Jackson fanfiction...**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, everyone. They really motivate me to keep on going, so please keep them up! Next chapter will be "Wearing each others' clothes", so look forward to that!**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Sorry for the late-ish update, guys. I really wanted this to be out by last weekend, but college has seriously been kicking my butt lately. Also, I don't know how, but this one chapter managed to exceed all the other chapters in length. Even if you include the author's notes of the other chapters. I'm surprised how little people reviewed last chapter. Especially since I really liked it. But that's fine since so many people followed and favorited White Like Roses since the last update. Thanks so much, everyone!**

* * *

06\. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

If Ruby Rose was one thing, she was talented. She was an expert engineer, being able to build Crescent Rose and assist Yang in building Ember Celica with the help of her Uncle Qrow's designs. She was able to skillfully wield a scythe, a weapon only few can use to its full potential. She could outrun just about anyone and because of that, can eat just about any amount of cookies. Not to also mention she had mad Mario Kart skills.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang had asked.

Through trial and error, she had found out that wearing high heels was _not_ one of her many talents.

" _Weiss, do I really have to wear these?" Ruby whined._

" _Of course. If you expect me to bring you to a Schnee Dust Company party as my date, you must look your absolute best." Weiss replied. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I'm going to have to attend a lot of business parties in the future and if you want to come with me you need to learn how to walk in heels."_

" _You saw me during the dance in our first year! I could barely get by then!"_

" _Didn't you pursue Cinder Fall in those heels when she infiltrated the CCT?"_

" _Well… yeah, I guess."_

" _Then you shouldn't have a problem learning how to normally walk in them." Weiss's harsh demeanor left her expression and in its place was a warm smile. "Come on, I know you can do it."_

"Yang, I am many things. And 'okay' is currently not one of them." Ruby said as she wobbled for the umpteenth time.

She and Yang were currently out in Beacon's outdoor walkways. Ruby was working on walking in a straight line while Yang was supervising her from a bench. The blonde watched with an amused expression as her sister struggled wearing Weiss's heels. It was strange seeing Ruby without her signature cloak – which was left back in the dorm to prevent any mishaps – and wearing colors other than her signature black and red.

"Do you really need to go to those stupid parties anyway?" Yang asked with a questioning look. "No offense, but you're not exactly the classiest lady around."

"Weiss really wanted me to attend as her date. She didn't want any of the company's business partners to ask for her hand in marriage or something." Ruby explained. "And I think she said something about meeting her parents."

"Ooh~" Yang cooed. "Already meeting the parents, huh?"

"Oh shut up, Yang." Ruby playfully retorted. "Besides, I think I'm getting the hang of it!"

Of course, as soon as she said that, Ruby fell soon after flailing her arms to regain her balance. Yang, through much difficulty, held in her laughter while her younger sister glared at the blonde with as much as her cute demeanor could muster up.

"She must be doing something _really_ right if you're going through all this trouble." Yang smirked.

Ruby blushed sheepishly and scratched her head, avoiding eye contact with her sister. "Well…"

Yang's laughter stopped abruptly as she gave a blank stare in Ruby's direction. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Yang's eyes began to glow red and she stood up. The older girl walked towards Ruby and spoke slowly with an evil smile. "Ruby…? What have you and Weiss doing lately?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ruby began to pale. She knew her sister. And that meant knowing her at her worst.

Picking her sister up, Yang glared deeply into Ruby's terrified silver eyes with her raging red and began speaking in her scolding voice. "Ruby Rose! Tell me the truth, right now!"

"WeisspromisedtocomeoverifIwenttotheparty!"

"…Bring that by me again?" Yang's expression turned from one of anger to one of genuine curiosity.

"Weiss said… if I go, she'll make time to come over during the summer break." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Oh…" Yang blushed a little in embarrassment – having thought her sister and her partner had been… "participating" in inappropriate activities – and proceeded to put Ruby down back on her feet. "Well, what's stopping her? We invite Blake all the time."

"Well yeah, but Blake doesn't exactly have a family company to run. And she doesn't exactly have anywhere to go during the break."

"And you going to these parties gives her time how…?"

Ruby tilted her head, giving off a thinking position, as she thought about the specific details on why her girlfriend could only come if she attended these business parties. "I think she said that the constant proposal for marriage would take up so much time, she spends the good days just sifting through the paperwork. Weird, I thought they'd be able to hire someone for that. But yeah, she wants me to go there to shoo away any possible suitors."

"I guess that makes sense? Maybe you should focus more on learning bigger words if that's the case."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yang grinned. "And you two better not do anything funny at home either. You won't just have me and Blake watching you two anymore. Dad's gonna be there too."

Ruby paled again as she blushed and sweated at the thought of her dad thinking she was getting into any funny business with the heiress. Well, it was more like she was anticipating the constant teasing she was going to get from her dad, serving as a testament that he was not always the super overprotective father when it came to the girls' love lives.

Yang's grin grew wider as she grabbed Ruby and put her into a playful headlock, causing the younger girl to squirm in her sister's grip. "Oh, come on Rubes! I'm just playing with you!"

"Yang… can't… breathe…" Ruby choked out. Her sister finally complied and let her go, causing Ruby to alternate between panting and glaring at her laughing sister.

As they were wrapped in their merry moment, they barely noticed the change in the weather, as the clouds grew darker. Before they knew it, the sky began pouring ferociously. Luckily for Yang, she was already under the awning when the rain struck. Ruby, not so much.

"Aw man, I'm soaked!" Ruby whined after she retreated under the awning with Yang.

"Ooh, this is bad. If we try to rush back to the dorm, you're gonna catch a cold." Yang said. "That's why, I had a backup plan!"

"Oh thank you, Yang! I owe you big time!" Ruby cheered. That is, until she realized what Yang meant.

The blonde girl took out a fresh pair of clothes out of her pack and gave it to Ruby. The young huntress inspected it carefully as she unfolded it completely. With a blank look, she bluntly said, "If she kills me, you're totally not attending my funeral."

* * *

Today was a long day for Weiss. She had stayed after class to ask Professor Port for further lectures but in the end, all she got were more stories of him as a young huntsman. What made it even worse was that she even found a few things noteworthy, forcing her to listen to the entire ramble. She sighed, opened the door to Team RWBY's dorm room, and prepared the shower. She considered taking a nap before her next class, but the sudden rain caused her to rethink her choices.

As she cleaned herself, Weiss's thoughts went to her previous offer to Ruby. It was true that she needed Ruby to attend the parties in order keep suitors away. The amount of offers she got when she was single was unbearably taxing during her summer break. She couldn't really remember a time where she actually had fun between school years. However, she also wanted another excuse to be with Ruby. Often times, there were dances at the parties and it provided the perfect opportunity to be in a more intimate position with the young girl.

Surprisingly, her parents had been supportive of her decision. Especially after finding out that Ruby was the daughter of the famous huntsman and huntress couple Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose.

After exiting the shower, Weiss opened her closet and took a moment to process that something was off. Luckily, Beacon wasn't incredibly strict on their uniform policy, allowing students to wear whatever they have on them if their uniform was unavailable to be worn. Unfortunately for Weiss, her only other available outfit was missing.

Her favorite combat skirt and white jacket was missing.

She couldn't wear her uniform, considering that it was soaked by the rain, and it was far too humid to wear her pea coat around. Looking closely, Weiss was able to find a small sticky note stuck on the back of the closet door.

 _Sorry, had to borrow some clothes! Trust me, you won't regret it!_

 _-Yang Xiao Long_

To finish the note off, Yang had drawn a miniature version of her head – winking – and topping it off with a peace sign.

Weiss twitched. Of course that oaf would do something like this. Every opportunity Yang got to tease Weiss, she'd always take. Especially if Ruby was involved.

Weiss sighed, closing her closet. What was she supposed to do in the mean time? Wearing a night gown to class would incredibly inappropriate, but that was her only option over her pea coat. But wait a minute…

She glanced at the other closet. Ruby's closet. Weiss had seen Ruby trying to practice her walking before going to class and she remembered her wearing her school uniform without her hood…

Weiss opened Ruby's closet with what one might perceive with much more force than necessary and gazed at the black and red outfit in front of her. Not to also mention the signature hood that completed the look was also there.

She began to sweat. Was this absolutely necessary?

Weiss's hand crept inside the closet.

Did she have to stoop so low as to wear her girlfriend's clothes just so she could get ready for her next class?

Her hand brushed against the fabric.

Sure, if they were on their own time, neither of them would've minded if they wanted to swap outfits.

She lifted the hanger off and brought it against herself.

Weiss thought to herself. "Oh, what's the harm?"

Clasping the belts and clipping the hood were a bit awkward for her, but as she slow put the dress and corset on, Weiss grew comfortable in Ruby's clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she agreed that black wasn't exactly her color, but she did like how the dark colors contrasted with her skin. She also liked how the hood made her look like those comic book superheroes Ruby always read about.

Sniffing the air, Weiss's nostrils found a very familiar scent. One that Weiss was far too accustomed with. It was a mixture of strawberries, freshly baked cookies, and – most importantly – roses. She knew that smell anywhere. That was the smell she came to love. That was the smell of Ruby Rose.

Weiss sat down on her bed and unclipped the hood on her back. Enamored with the aroma, she gently pushed the red cloak up to her nose and inhaled. Her face grew redder with each breath and her smile became more content.

"So how does it feel?"

Weiss froze. That was Yang's voice. No mistake about it.

"Well, it sorta feels a little tight around the chest area."

Before she could even react, Ruby and Yang opened their dorm room only to see Weiss still pressing the red cloak up to her nose in a rather… sensual manner. Weiss saw that Ruby was the one donning her white dress and jacket while Yang was holding on to a wet plastic bag. All three parties were speechless, none willing to make the next move to break the awkward tension.

That is, until Yang nervously laughed and checked her scroll. "Haha… Look at the time! I was supposed to meet Blake at the library! Gotta go! Bye!" And thus, she was gone.

Ruby, wanting to break the awkward silence, finally spoke up. "Um… hey, Weiss… My clothes… look nice on you…"

"Oh… I could say the same about you in mine…" Weiss replied, standing up from her mattress.

"Haha, well I didn't know how, but Yang got them before I went for practice."

"Th-That's fine. I guess we should switch now?"

"Oh! Right… Sure."

Once they were dressed back in their respective outfits, Weiss sighed in relief. Thank goodness the worst came to past. Ruby then looked up towards Weiss with a red face and spoke nervously.

"So… Weiss… why were you sniffing my cloak so… what's the word… vigorously?"

Weiss's face, in turn, went red as well as she could not come up with an alibi without making it look like she was really into it for all the wrong reasons.

"I-I, well…" She stammered, until she realized something. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, Weiss?"

Pulling Ruby closer, Weiss glared at her intensely. Almost as if she was gazing into her own reflection in her silver eyes.

"What did you say about the chest area being tight?" Weiss growled.

At that moment, Ruby knew.

She was totally screwed.

* * *

 **I really tried not having that chest size joke in there. I really did. In fact, I was going to make the scene so that Weiss was naked and just smelling the cloak. And at that moment, Ruby and Yang would've walked in. And then the chapter would've ended with "You look nice in that." However, someone else has already used that and I wanted to make it so they were actually wearing each other's clothes, not just one.**

 **That aside, it seems clothes will coming back again as next chapter is Cosplaying! As an avid cosplayer myself, I think I'll have fun with this one! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! They always make me feel motivated!**


	7. Cosplaying

**Wow, a LOT has happened since the last update for us RWBY fans. A preview of the first episode? Sweet. The small White Rose moment at the end of the clip? Awesome. The entire opening animation for Volume 3? Freaking amazing. I was astonished by the amount of fan theories that could be made by that minute and a half opening. Things are looking to be a bit darker from here on out, but let's hope everything goes well.**

 **So anyway, I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do with this. I kept switching who I wanted to get caught with the cosplay, but I ultimately made my choice. Considering half of this chapter doesn't even have much to do with the topic, I should probably think of shortening my chapters to maybe less than a thousand if I can't think of much material.**

* * *

07\. Cosplaying

Ruby was glad that she could stretch out of bed without worrying that she would fall out of it for once. Sleeping on her childhood bed for the first time since last time she visited Patch on break felt wonderful, but what truly made her giddy was the fact that Weiss was right next door to her room.

Well, so was Blake, but both she and Yang thought it would be better to include the raven-haired girl in their summer activities.

She had so much planned. They could go to the beach and play in the ocean until the sun sets. She could meet up with her old friends back in Signal. And of course, the summer festival she and Yang always attended as children.

However, the prospect of Weiss being there made it all the better. Heck, Ruby would probably even forego everything and just spend time at home if Weiss was with her.

"But…" Ruby grinned mischievously.

There was another event happening later in Patch that she would always be excited for. Something that took careful preparation and precious time that she made many months before. Now, she wanted Weiss in on the action.

Ruby crept over to her closet, taking out a box and opening it.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Waking up, Weiss was surprised how comfortable the Xiao Long guest room was considering she usually slept in beds made to her own specifications. She was a bit apprehensive at first as she had to compete with Blake to see who would get the room only for Taiyang to suggest that Yang sleep on the couch. Fortunately for Weiss, she won their game of rock-paper-scissors and she didn't have to even imagine what horrors that could go on in a room that belong solely to the blonde oaf she called her teammate.

Weiss had been nervous meeting the older Xiao Long, for someone who had to father both Yang and Ruby had to have been equally as if not more crazy than them. Though after meeting him, she found Taiyang to be more down-to-earth and quite wise in spite of any groan-inducing dad joke he could muster up. And though Weiss wouldn't say it out loud, she was quite grateful to see him gushing over some of Ruby's baby pictures.

She should ask if she could photocopy a few for herself.

Weiss yawned, got out of bed, and left the room to meet everyone in the dining room for breakfast.

"Wake up, Yang." Weiss saw that Blake, still in her black night yukata, had hit her partner with a pillow. "Keep sleeping like that and you're gonna hurt your back."

"Five more minutes…" the blonde groaned. Yang's golden hair had completely covered her face, leaving only small openings for her nostrils and mouth to allow her to breathe. Her limbs were either hanging down from the couch or twisted in a way that even yoga trainers would deem uncomfortable.

Weiss sighed. How she managed to survive these last couple of years living with these idiots, she would never know. But, she could not imagine spending her time at Beacon any other way.

Glancing towards the kitchen, she saw Taiyang already dressed and preparing breakfast for six people. Sitting at the table was Yang and Ruby's Uncle Qrow reading a newspaper. Taiyang had told them all that they needed to finish some grades back at Signal, so the fact that they were dressed came to no surprise to Weiss. And even if it did, she was too dazed and hungry to care. The aroma of the food didn't exactly help either.

Looking up from his newspaper, Qrow noticed Weiss approaching and smiled. "Ah, Weiss. You're awake. Good morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Branwen." Weiss said with a slight bow.

Qrow gave a hearty chuckle. "Please, just call me Qrow. Only my students call me that."

"O-Of course."

"So I heard from Taiyang that you and Ruby are dating. Am I correct?"

Weiss froze. She could practically _hear_ Taiyang's face creak into a mischievous grin from behind the counter. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Splendid! I've heard from Ruby that she's been getting along well with her partner back at Beacon. I guess she just didn't tell me how well."

At that point, Weiss's face turned beet red, Taiyang bursted out laughing whilst frying the eggs, and Yang roused up just in time to join in on the bellowing laughter. Even Blake struggled to keep in her giggles. _Honestly, these insufferable…_

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation and scowled. "I can see where Yang gets her sense of humor."

Casting a glare at Taiyang, Qrow scoffed. "If you want to make it in this family, you're gonna have to get used to it. Honestly, I could never tell how the mothers of your two children were able to deal with you."

The other man rubbed his finger under his nose, showing off his false modesty. "When you've got my great looks, you can get away with a lame joke or two."

"Try two life time's worth." Qrow retorted. "And don't get me started on that bowl cut you had when we went to school. How those two women found you attractive, I will never know."

"As much as I enjoy you two reminiscing, has anyone seen Ruby?" Weiss asked.

The two stopped their bickering to look around, now noticing the youngest girl was not there.

"She might still in her room." Taiyang answered. "Knowing her, she's probably just sleeping in. Would you mind getting her, Weiss? I believe I have to teach a dusty old crow a lesson."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Qrow smirked, rising up from his chair.

Weiss – deciding that she'd rather see her cute sleeping girlfriend than two adult men fighting each other first thing in the morning – ascended back up the stairs to Ruby's room.

"Ruby?" Weiss knocked on the door. "Your dad told me to come get you." She opened it slowly as to not disturb the red-head. "It's time for… breakfast."

Weiss walked into many bizarre situations before when it came to her teammates. One time, she had saw Zwei walk between the two top bunks using a man-made bridge made of Ruby and Yang while Blake was hissing in the closet. Another time, Ruby and Yang had somehow manage to sneak in a band's worth of musical instruments to practice some song they wrote when they were kids. And one time, she had heard a rather… sensual conversation between Blake and Ruby, only to find out that they had been reenacting an explicit scene from Blake's new book.

Blake often stood away from Weiss whenever Ruby was nearby from that moment on.

However, this time, she was not expecting what she was witnessing.

Ruby was wearing a maid outfit and a really cute one at that.

Weiss had seen her share of maid outfits over the years, but nothing could compare to the one she was looking at now. This one exemplified the already adorable Ruby to levels that she could not even fathom prior to that moment.

"Ruby…? What are you wearing?" Weiss was surprised she even could even make out her own sentence. As far as she could tell, the pounding in her chest was the loudest thing in the house right now.

Finally noticing Weiss, Ruby shot out her goofy grin. "Oh this? It's a cosplay!" She held her wrist outward and pulled one of her legs back, posing similar to one of those cute cartoon girl characters. "What do you think?"

"Well... it looks nice," Weiss replied, struggling to find the right response. "But why are you wearing it?"

"I wanted to see if it still fit me, and it does!" Ruby twirled to further show off the outfit, only to trip and fall down on her rear.

"Ow…" Shaking off the pain, Ruby looked back up at Weiss, who was still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, I also wanted to see if you could join me later this summer." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Join you? To do what?"

"There's a convention coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me in cosplay!"

"Uh…" Weiss didn't know how to respond. Sure, she went to conventions before. But those were business conventions. Nothing but black tie events that were supposed to benefit the SDC. She wasn't sure how these cosplay conventions were supposed to be like.

"I got plenty of costumes here if you need any. We're pretty much the same size anyway."

Weiss wasn't going to lie to herself. She wanted to go with Ruby. And she wouldn't mind dressing up either. She remembered how much fun she used to have when she played dress up with Winter when they were little.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Alright. I supposed one time wouldn't hurt. You've yet to disappoint me, Ruby Rose." She smirked. "Let's see how long you can keep up your streak."

Ruby squealed and jumped up to squeeze Weiss. "Oh my gosh, Weiss! You won't regret this!"

"I… think… I'm… starting… to…"

Ruby ran back to the box of costumes she had in her closet, allowing Weiss some time to breathe.

"Oh oh! There's this cute warrior princess character I'm sure you'd like! Or maybe you could try for the mysterious robed character! Or maybe…"

Weiss chuckled. "Okay, Ruby. We can talk about this later. Now get changed and have some breakfast with us."

"Oh right! I guess it's a little too early for this, huh? I'll meet you guys there!"

The heiress subsequently left the room and the younger girl to her own devices. She sighed, but it certainly didn't make the smile on her face disappear.

"Honestly, the things I do for that dolt."

* * *

 **And that's that! The romance here wasn't exactly strong, but hey. I'll take what I can get. So, I kinda started my own RWBY/Fire Emblem art project and if I'm satisfied with my work, I'll post a link to it. Unfortunately, this means that I won't have much time to work on chapters considering I also have college to focus on. On the bright side, Volume 3 is premiering this weekend and Rooster Teeth are sure as hell doing their best to hype the fans for it!**

 **So when I come back, the next chapter shall be shopping. Please leave a review because they always inspire me!**


	8. Shopping

**Just almost got this up before Halloween ended too. Wasn't really my goal at all, but hey, the thought counts. This took a bit longer than I'd thought but there's a reason why, I swear. I'll tell you guys on the bottom author's note.**

 **So, since I've started working on this, Volume 3 has started airing and is already two episodes in. I have to say, I'm really excited about how things will turn out and how the first arc of RWBY will end. Really looking forward to seeing more Qrow and Winter from here on out.**

* * *

08\. Shopping

"Ugh, Weiss, how much loooooonger?" Ruby whined.

The red girl was sitting on a waiting chair in an accursed dressing room, surrounded by bags of clothes her girlfriend had bought earlier from previous store ventures. The two girls had decided to go on a date to the outlet mall earlier that day while Yang and Blake looked after the house. The air conditioning had been rather wonky as of late, so Ruby was sure that those two were just glad that they had no one else to hog all the fans at home. Fortunately, she wanted to get out of the house anyway and going out with Weiss was the perfect excuse.

However, clothes shopping wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Be patient, Ruby. This is the last one, I swear." Weiss called back.

Sure, Ruby had decent taste in fashion. She knew what went with what, but she never really needed more. As if she subconsciously wanted to prove that point, she wore her red short-sleeved hoodie, deciding to forego her red cloak for today, over a thin t-shirt and shorts.

But if there was any consolation for waiting so long…

"So, how do I look?"

It was how beautiful Weiss managed to make every mediocre outfit.

Weiss stepped out wearing a stylish short-sleeved denim jacket over a dark cotton tank top with an addition to a skirt. Ruby had to admit that even though the outfit was simple, Weiss knew how to bring out its best. Before long, Ruby noticed how mesmerized she was that she forgot to even answer Weiss's question.

"You look great! Are you thinking about getting it?"

"I don't know yet. I feel like something's missing…" Weiss replied, inspecting herself in the mirror.

"Hmm…" Ruby looked into the mirror as well, analyzing what could be missing from Weiss's outfit. "Perhaps…?"

"R-Ruby?! What are you doing?!"

The younger girl removed the tiara holding Weiss's ponytail together, letting her alabaster hair to flow. She ran her fingers through the snow white locks in order to straighten it.

"There. Is that better?"

"Uh… yeah. How did…?"

"Yang taught me about fashion when we were younger. She never felt particularly fond of ponytails during the summer?"

"You learned something like that from the girl who barely keeps half her body covered and never actually wears ponytails?"

Ruby chuckled, putting Weiss's tiara back in her purse and grabbing a hairbrush. "After Mom passed, I couldn't dress myself for the life of me. Dad wasn't much help either. So Yang took it upon herself to learn about the latest trends and such. And there!"

Stepping back to admire her work, Ruby looked at Weiss with pride as she wore her new outfit with freshly brushed hair. Ruby was grateful that Weiss's hair was nowhere as thick as Yang's was or else it wouldn't have gone as smoothly. She was also glad that Weiss wasn't nearly as sensitive about her hair as her sister was.

"Not bad, Ruby. I have to say, I like it."

"You're welcome." Ruby smiled. "Honestly, you'd look great in anything, but this seems just perfect for this particular look."

Weiss's began to flush, looking away from Ruby's view. "Y-You dolt…"

Ruby chuckled in response. "So do you have everything you wanted?"

"I suppose so. I guess I will get this outfit after all."

"I'd hope so, after all that time I waited just for you to pick it out."

Weiss decided that comment was deserving of a flick to the forehead.

After changing back into her regular clothes, consisting of a black sleeveless jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt and dark pants, Weiss went to the register and purchased her new findings. She decided to keep her hair down as it usually takes meticulous work to tie her hair and keep her tiara on.

Outside the store, Weiss turned her gaze towards Ruby, who was looking around for their next destination.

"I've been dragging you everywhere all morning. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there's this new game store that opened up recently. I thought we could go check it out."

After a couple wrong turns, the two girls finally made their way into _The Gamer Point_ , the newly established game store that Taiyang had told Ruby about earlier. Apparently, the store also had stock on toys and plushies relating to many forms of media.

"Welcome to _The Gamer Point_!" A young man with short silver hair, greeted them. From the looks of it, he seemed to be an employee. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're just browsing for now." Weiss replied. "We'll come up when we need your services."

Before Ruby could leave to browse, she glanced over the young man and recognized him. "Wait a minute… Silver? Is that you?"

"Hold on, Ruby? How's it going?" The professional smile on Silver's face faded, transforming into a friendlier one. "Why didn't you tell us you were back in Patch? We could've gotten the gang back together to hang out for while!"

Weiss stood rooted in her current position. Her eyes kept alternating between Ruby and this newcomer Silver. How does Ruby know this boy? What's their relationship? Did they have a thing together or no?

Too many questions filled Weiss's head, with far too little answers.

"Oh, I had only just gotten here a few days back. I wanted Weiss and Blake to get situated here in Patch since this is their first time. Oh! I should introduce you!"

Ruby looked back at Weiss and gestured to Silver. "Weiss, this is my old friend Silver. We met each other at Signal Academy and we've been friends ever since. And Silver," Ruby gestured to Weiss. "This is Weiss Schnee."

"Wow, 'Schnee'? As in, the Schnee Dust Company?"

Ruby nodded. "She's my partner at Beacon and together with Yang and our friend Blake, we form Team RWBY!"

"That must get confusing." Silver chuckled. He offered his hand towards Weiss. "Thanks for taking care of Ruby. I'm sure she's quite the handful."

"Hey!"

The heiress hesitantly shook the boy's hand, sweat forming on her face. "Y-Yeah."

Releasing his grip on Weiss's hand, Silver glanced at his watch and his eyes widen. "Oh, I should probably get back to work. You two go look around and come up to me if you need anything."

"Sure thing!" Ruby called back.

"So Ruby…" Weiss started hesitantly, examining the merchandise. "Who was that?"

"Hmm? I told you, he's my old friend from Signal."

"No. What I meant to ask was 'Who is he to you'?"

"I'm not sure if I understand your- Wait a minute." Ruby shot Weiss a sly grin. "You're not _jealous_ , are you?"

Weiss huffed and looked away in embarrassment. "O-Of course not! Why would _I_ be _jealous_?!"

"Aw, Weiss~ I'm just messing with you." Ruby giggled at her girlfriend's flushed expression. "Silver's a nice guy and all, but boys aren't really my thing."

"I know that! So I wasn't jealous!"

Ruby laughed at Weiss's weak attempt to justify her envy and noticed a peculiar item in the plush bin near the register.

"Oh my god, Weiss look! They have a plush version of me!"

Weiss looked at the plush incredulously. How was this possible? Sure, the plush seem to have replicated Ruby's cute confident smirk, adorable outfit, and beautiful coat… ( _Not the time, Weiss_ she scolded herself) but Ruby wasn't exactly famous in the public's eye.

"And look at that! They have one of you too!"

 _What-_

"Aww, she looks just as grumpy as you too." Ruby grinned, playing with the miniature versions of the young huntresses-in-training.

"I do _not_ look that grumpy." Weiss scoffed in exaggerated disbelief.

Looking at the tag, Ruby tried finding the mastermind who produced these lovely plush versions of themselves.

"Hmm… Rooster Teeth? Have you heard of them, Weiss?"

"No…? The SDC doesn't really deal with any manufacturing companies unless they have a large influence. This 'Rooster Teeth' must not be very big. I'll admit though, these are rather high quality."

"Huh… That's weird." Ruby looked further in the bin, only to find there had been Blake and Yang plushes as well. "Hey, look at that! Now we have the whole team together!"

Weiss couldn't help but give out a small laugh. "That one's certainly Yang. Only she can have that dumb of a smile."

"Then why don't you get them as presents?" Silver asked from the register. "I honestly don't know how we managed to get those, but they're certainly on sale."

Ruby gasped in delight as if she reverted back to the excitable fifteen year old girl she was not too long ago. "Oh can we, Weiss?!"

Weiss sighed. How could she say no to that face? Besides, that Ruby plush certainly has its charms. "I suppose we could. But only if I get to keep yours."

"Okay! I was gonna give it to you anyway. It would've been a little narcissistic to cuddle with myself, you know? I'd rather keep yours."

While finalizing their purchase, Silver chuckled. He had known Ruby to be incredibly awkward at times but it brought a smile to his face to see that she managed to find someone so dear to her during her time away from Patch.

"You know, there's a jewelry shop that specializes in couples across the street. Maybe you two could pick something for yourselves."

The two girls blushed at the boy's comment, leaving Ruby with a sheepish smile and Weiss looking away in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, we'll go check it out."

"Hope to see you at the summer festival, you two." Silver said, handing them a plastic bag with the plush toys inside.

"We'll be there." Ruby waved. "See you, Silver!"

Entering into the jewelry store, the two girls playfully gagged at mushy romantic décor. Red and white hearts were taped throughout the walls, surrounding a large U-shaped glass case holding all forms of jewelry ranging from rings to watches to necklaces.

An employee greeted them when entering, guiding them through the glass case. The fancy necklaces looked nice, being encrusted with diamonds or other various precious stones, but none caught Ruby's eyes. She knew this was more of Weiss's field of knowledge.

"Ooh, this one looks nice. What do you think, Ruby?" Weiss pointed to a pair of rings, one gold and the other silver. The designs were intricately engraved, as if craved by hand by a master.

"They look nice, I guess." Ruby deadpanned. "But a little too expensive for my taste."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, arching her eyebrow. "It wouldn't be a problem for me."

"Weiss, I thought we agreed that neither of us would get each other expensive gifts when we started dating."

Weiss sighed. She really hated that rule sometimes. She knew that trying to buy Ruby's love was shallow, but she had little means of showing she loved her otherwise.

"Oh, what about these?"

Ruby walked over a rack holding some of the cheaper merchandise. It mostly contained various earrings or smaller rings. She grabbed two items and presented them to Weiss.

They were two pairs of earrings, if they could even be called that. One set was in the shape of a small red rose and the other, a white rose. Both sets were missing a piece, but Ruby felt determined to get it regardless.

"Oh, those are nice." The employee had said. "Would you like me to look in the back if we have any complete sets?"

Ruby shook her head. "I think these are perfect."

Weiss watched Ruby as she walked over to the register to make her purchase.

The white-haired girl was hesitant. Why would Ruby want to get not just one, but _two_ incomplete sets of earrings? Sure, they _looked_ nice, but that hardly mattered when there'd be only one in your…

Without even noticing, Ruby had placed the red rose earring onto Weiss's ear and the white rose into her own.

"What are you doing?"

Ruby flashed her winning grin. "Look, now we match!"

"This way, we'll both have something that will remind us of each other if we're ever apart. Besides, if I went with red and gave you white, it would've been too easy."

Weiss sighed in exasperation, but couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on her face. "You dunce."

* * *

 **I'm sorry if that last part felt a little tacked on, but it was a part I really wanted to add in for this particular chapter. The thought of the two having matching earrings of each other's colors was really cute to me and partly inspired by the Tumblr page ask-poorly-drawn-white-rose. Their work is actually pretty funny and sweet when you look past the fact that everything looks like it was just made on MS Paint. But something about that adds to content and makes it all the more enjoyable.**

 **So, to explain why this chapter took so long. I'm not gonna lie, White Like Roses is supposed to be a test for me. On whether or not I have improved on my fanfiction writing. Doing the 30 Day OTP challenge seemed like the best way to approach it since each chapter is pretty much its own story and you don't have to worry so much about following up on an idea posted on a previous chapter. I have to say, I've become much better compared to my old days as a writer.**

 **Since then, I've come up with an AU story I really wanted to write for RWBY. For those interested, it will be a somewhat different take on the high school AU genre. Or at least, I hope it's different since I don't normally find high school AUs particularly story will have a large focus on friendship and romance along with fantasy and musical elements added in. The characters will almost vastly differ from their canon counterparts, but this is in attempt to watch them grow and make them more connectable as a whole. Right now, I've created several Word documents with the entire overarching story with notes for each arc I will be putting into this project. I have no finalized title as of yet, but what I'm most likely going to name it is "Converging Paths". If you want to know more about this AU, you can leave me questions in a review and I'll get back to you through PM.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, the next chapter will be hanging out with friends. I had a really good idea for this particular theme, but I'm gonna have to do a little research before typing anything up. Please leave a review and any questions you have on the Converging Paths AU!**


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**It took me a lot longer than it should have, but I managed to crank this one out. Actually, after doing a little of historical research, I went to town on this chapter. I practically finished overnight. The reason it took so long was because I was working on another project which I will talk about below.**

 **So, to all the history buffs, I'm so sorry for what I butchered throughout this chapter. For those who don't know, I'm basing this one on the last battle of the War of the Roses. I mainly used Wikipedia for the general information so don't expect too much from me.**

 **Also, if you're not a Fire Emblem fan, some of the terms may confuse you. I used many different classes throughout the chapter that appear in the games and as a result, the characters manage feats that are not entirely historically accurate. You'll see why.**

* * *

09\. Hanging Out with Friends

22 August, 1485.

It was a dark day near Ambion Hill. It was cold, as the days of summer began to end and the chilly autumn winds prematurely blew. The boundless gray skies cover the earth, predicting a bout between two major factions.

This, Weiss Schnee knew.

For the past two years, her king had ruled England. Though it had received mixed reactions from the people for quite some time, Weiss knew she could not judge King Richard.

It was not a knight's place to judge.

For years, she served the House of York with fervor and determination, eventually granting her the rank of the highest standings: leader and commander of the Yorkist army. A White Blood. Her armor had various Eastern influences, she could tell. Heavy white fabric endowed with gold lining. On her right shoulder, a golden pauldron; her arms, golden gauntlets; and of course white and golden boots and chest plate. By her side was her trusty rapier: Myrtenaster. To top off her uniform, she had a white cape with light blue insides. On it, she proudly held the insignia of the Yorkists: the White Rose.

Though she was proud of her position, it sent constant reminders of what she must do. She must crush the House of Lancaster in order to keep her majesty the king as the ruling monarch. Thankfully, she has met very invaluable friends throughout her days of training and knighthood.

"Commander Schnee, I am here to report my findings."

Speak of the devil.

"Blake, you _do_ realize you are not required to use formalities when we are alone, correct?" Weiss chuckled. When in the presence of her family or the royals, she enforced formal behavior more than anyone. But in times like these, even in times of war, she preferred keeping a friendly environment around her inner circle.

"I apologize, Commander," Blake kept her head down in a crouch. "But this is important."

Weiss's expression melded into a fierce one once she realized the weight of Blake's words. Blake Belladonna was a girl of French origin. However, in most of her childhood years, she was raised in the Eastern lands of Asia. Most notably, the island of Japan. She was not part of the army like Weiss was. Instead, the Belladonna family had been indebted to the Schnee family for generations and Blake served as a personal spy and scout on Weiss's behalf.

If Weiss were to give a name to Blake's class, it would be one of the most elite forms of Ninja. Weiss will openly admit she did not have much knowledge of the stealthy warriors, but she knew that Blake was above the standards of average ninjas. She wore a gray colored garb that allowed ease of movement. On her shoulders and hips, she wore layers of black lacquered armor and various armor pieces containing curved spikes on her arms. Underneath her armor, Blake often hid small weapons such as daggers and shuriken or even poison or sleep darts for an effective assassination. She was Weiss's most reliable ally.

"Very well. What is your report?"

"The smell of steel is prevalent in the air."

"That much is certain. Go on."

"Along with the other scouts, we managed to find the House of Lancaster crossing Ambion Hill. Fully armed. From the looks of it, their forces number around five thousand."

"Five thousand?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that the Lancastrians are planning to attack our army that is ten thousand strong with half our numbers?"

"That appears to be the case, yes. Leading them is Earl of Richmond Henry Tudor, along with Earl of Oxford John de Vere, Sir Gilbert Talbot, Earl of Pembroke Jaspar Tudor, Rhys ap Thomas, Philibert de Chandée, and…"

"And…?"

"The infamous Dark Blood, Ruby Rose."

Weiss scoffed. Many times she has encountered the Dark Blood known as Ruby Rose. Dark Blood, a class and title bestowed to the greatest of Lancastrian army, similar to Weiss's White Blood name. She cursed the name as she remembered the crimes the younger commander has committed in the past. She had stolen the greatest Schnee family heirloom: a golden sword by the name of Yato.

Various times they dueled on the battlefield. Every time, Weiss had lost. Granted, that did not always determined a Lancaster or Yorkist victory, but it still stung that a girl two years her junior can best her in swordplay.

"What shall we do, Commander?" Blake inquired.

Broken out of her thoughts, Weiss started her way back to camp with Blake on her tail. "I will inform King Richard, Duke Norfolk, and Earl Northumberland of this new finding. Perhaps we could intercept them before they can retaliate. Inform Ren and Nora that they will be fighting with us."

"Understood." Leaving only a trace of scattered leaves, Blake disappeared.

Weiss held onto Myrtenaster tightly. _Today, I finally end this._

* * *

Weiss stood on top a hill, analyzing the battle beneath her. Mere hours ago, the Yorkist forces engaged the Lancastrians. Even House Stanley had joined the Yorkist forces late into the Battle of Bosworth Field, but there was one miscalculation.

The House of Lancaster was winning. By a significant margin.

Using Blake as a reference, Weiss calculated the loss of hundreds of Yorkist soldiers. While it did little to dent the forces of the White Rose, the Lancastrian forces had barely lost twenty men. She did not even bother attempting to count the number of Stanley deaths.

For the slaughter her army was taking, Weiss could give thanks to four particular fighters. She recognized their names and faces from previous battles.

Jaune Arc. Even though the man was nowhere near the other three in terms of combat skill, he was no slouch. He held the class of Hero, having various white armor plates over his shoulders, back, legs, and chest without restricting his mobility. He was a humble man despite coming from a high ranking noble family in England. As a result, he wielded a family treasure: Crocea Mors, a royal blade with a unique shield that can also function as sheathe. He was a decent fighter at best, but he was a notorious tactician and strategist, leading to various Lancastrian victories.

Fighting alongside him was the infamous Halberdier Pyrrha Nikos. A commoner from the lands of Greece, Pyrrha moved up the ranks of the army with pure skill alone. At a young age, she left Greece to look for work as a mercenary. She eventually took up work as a bodyguard for the Arc family. Over the years, she and Jaune fell in love and she committed herself to the Arc family, joining House Lancaster with them. She donned medium heavy red armor with gold lining throughout. On her head sat a protective red and gold helmet. In battle, she used a beautifully crafted javelin she named Miló and a round shield by the name of Akoúo̱.

The third combatant was the Berserker Yang Xiao Long. Her surname hinted that she was from the Eastern regions, but her fighting style was far too barbaric to even compare to Blake's. Strapped to her waist was a mighty axe that could fell a giant when used by the right hands. However, Yang did not even bother using it. Instead, she chose a pair of cestus instead for close quarter combat. Normally, using that choice of weaponry would only be effective against a single opponent, but Yang still somehow managed to become a monster on the battlefield, felling many Yorkist soldiers with a single punch.

As for the fourth, Weiss rather not say.

Besides her and Blake, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie examined the battlefield, looking for possible exploits or weaknesses they could take advantage of.

Lie Ren was a man of Chinese descent. Trading with China proved to be an effective venture as not only did it improve on England's economy, it provided the Yorkist army with great men such as Ren. He fell into the class of Swordmaster and being true to his name, he carried twin blades collectively known as StormFlower. Similar to Blake, he wore lacquered armor on his shoulder and hips over various robes and leather belts holding two sword sheathes. He proved himself to be calm and calculating on the battlefield, fighting with quick and precise strikes to take down his enemies.

His partner, however, was a different story. Nora Valkyrie hailed from Scandinavia. She was a hyperactive girl that fell into the class of War Cleric. She wore a peculiar pink combat dress that had metal reinforcements that acted as defense for her lower body. She firmly held onto a healing staff, indicating that she was more of a medic than a fighter, but she still held a standard axe around her waist in case she needed to defend herself.

"Ren, you will join our soldiers, so take out as many of those Lancastrian bastards as you can. Nora, you will open a path so the wounded can retreat and rest. Once you've done that, assist with the healing."

"Of course, Commander Schnee."

"Leave it to me!"

With that, the two left to accomplish their assigned task.

"Blake, you scout for reinforcements. For any side. If you find any opportunities to take down a Lancastrian soldier, you take it."

With a silent nod, Blake left in the wind.

With a sigh, Weiss slid down the hill and charged into a sprint. A black blur flew across her line of vision, resulting in the death of another comrade.

"Halt, Ruby Rose!"

As if on cue, the black blur did indeed halt. She examined Weiss and smirked wholeheartedly.

"It's good to see you again, Commander Schnee." Ruby extended her arm, pressing the golden blade Yato onto Weiss's chest. Ruby's armor felt almost as if Weiss was looking at a negative mirror of herself. Much of Ruby's armor was dark black, befitting the name of Dark Blood. The golden lining that White Bloods possess was instead replaced with crimson red. Even the skirt they wore was similar, signifying themselves as female knights, something already rather rare. The cape was black on the outside and red on the inside, emblazoned with the Lancaster insignia, the Red Rose.

"I can assure you, the feeling is not mutual." Weiss countered.

The Dark Blood eerily chuckled, sending shivers down Weiss's spine. "I forgot how witty that Schnee humor can be. Oh, where are my manners? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Enough of your pointless repartee, Rose. You know why we're here." Weiss said, unsheathing Myrtenaster. With a quick dash, Weiss closed the space between the two fighters. She tightened her grip over her rapier and threw multiple quick thrusts in Ruby's direction. None of the attacks proved to be useful as they were either blocked or sidestepped away from.

"I see, not one to fool around, are you? I like women as feisty as you are!" Ruby taunted.

"W-What?! Take this seriously, you numbskull!"

And this was the real reason why Weiss had lost every match she had with the opposing Dark Blood. It was not a matter of skill, strength, or speed, but rather a matter of tactics. Throughout her knighthood, Weiss had been taught to fight with honor and etiquette. Even to enemies who do not deserve it.

Whoever trained Ruby through knighthood must have skipped that lesson by the looks of it. In every single duel, Ruby had tried to woo Weiss on the battlefield. That proved to be detrimental to both her fighting abilities and her reputation as a leader of the Yorkist army. This woman was insufferable.

The Dark Blood commander glowered at her opposing White Blood commander with the same confident smirk. Dashing in with a burst of speed, Ruby swung her blade in a wide arc. In response, Weiss quickly back stepped and slid on the dirt as if she was ice skating. Ruby continued her onslaught with multiple swift slashes. Combined with her speed, Weiss found difficulty in dodging each strike. Myrtenaster was not fit to block many strikes, especially not from a blade as powerful as the Yato.

When she found herself to be exhausted, Weiss used a power that made her unique among normal soldiers. White Blood and Dark Blood were more than just titles and class names. Each were granted a specific power given to them by a divine power. Dark Bloods possessed the ability to manipulate the elements around them to conduct deadly spells and magic against their enemies. While White Bloods can also use that ability to a much lesser extent, their true calling was the strength of their healing abilities. Weiss waved her fingers to reenergize herself and heal any minor wounds Ruby may have inflicted.

Of course, using such powers was not subtle as casting forms a visible glyph for all to see. Ruby caught on and used her own abilities against Weiss.

Ruby curled her fingers, only keeping her index and middle fingers extended. With a single graceful movement of her arm, she summoned a crimson glyph on the ground. Inside the circular structure, the earth began to clump together, forming some sort of tower. It continuously grew until it made a sharp turn near its peak and crashed into the ground.

Weiss was never one for over-the-top displays of power, so the fact that she could not cast such spells held no weight for her. She was a woman of technique over brute strength, after all. Thanks to that, Weiss managed to freeze the ground with a thin sheet of ice, allowing her to elegantly dodge the crash with a pirouette.

Ruby continued her attack, summoning bursts of fire, bolts of lightning, and blades of wind in Weiss's direction. Weiss knew that Ruby was among the fastest opponents she had ever faced. Being able to incorporate her favorite pastime of ice skating to her fighting style to counter that speed felt like a dream come true.

The White Blood pointed Myrtenaster towards her opponent and twisted it to draw a small circle. Multiple small white glyphs formed around her, instantly creating sharp icicles and directing the attack forward. Ruby unfortunately could not sense the icicles in time, causing a few to impale her arms, legs, and torso. The sharp pain produced a burning sensation, ironically. Warm blood seeped out of Ruby's fresh wounds as she fell over, forcing many of the Lancastrian soldiers to gape in shock. Weiss saw that Berserker Xiao Long went into a rage, ruthlessly attacking Ren to make sure her commander was still alive.

Weiss had to end this quickly. She needed to reclaim what was lost of her family and the honor that this woman stole from her. She stepped over to examine Ruby's body. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the woman was still breathing. With a smile on her face, no less.

Weiss extended Myrtenaster downward and stared down Ruby with the coldest of glares.

"Any last words, Commander Rose?"

The younger girl chuckled, though that caused her to cough up a small amount of blood. "You're prettier up close. You're one heck of a woman, you know that?"

Weiss blushed, but kept glaring daggers at the insufferable woman. "Even within the grasp of death, you choose play the role of the jester. I pity you, Rose. While I do admit, our duels have been quite enjoyable, we must part ways. Goodbye, Commander Rose."

"Commander Schnee!"

Turning around, she found Blake running towards her, bloodied and battered. Luckily, it did not look like any of the blood was hers, but the look on her face was dark.

"What is it?"

"It's King Richard! He's been slain by Lancastrian soldiers!"

"What?!" Weiss stood up, face in utter despair. "What of Duke Norfolk and Earl Northumberland?! What's the report on their status?!"

"We do not know, Commander! We cannot find them!"

Hearing the conversation amidst the fighting around her, Ruby eerily chuckled. "You may have defeated me, Commander Schnee. But you have clearly lost this battle. Long live the Lancastrians!" Ruby choked out her final breath, saluting the brave soldiers and comrades that she commanded for the past few years.

* * *

"What?! That's not fair! All that work only to lose?!"

Weiss shot up from the table she and her friends were gathered around. While spending their time in Patch, Team RWBY had encountered Team JNPR and had asked them to join them in their summer activities.

Looking at what happened for the past few hours, Ruby glanced up at the two men watching their game.

"Dad? Uncle Qrow?"

"Yes, Ruby?" they both asked in unison.

"You two suck at being DMs."

* * *

 **Yup, I went there.**

 **EDIT: So I forgot to mention that I'm not huge on the whole D &D scene, so if I mucked anything up there, totally my bad. The chapter intended to be a virtual reality game, but since a bunch of my college friends started a D&D game lately, I thought I'd implement it here.**

 **So anyway, about that other project. I told you last chapter that I was working on an AU called Converging Paths. Well, I just uploaded the first chapter and almost done with the second! Please go give it a read if you like my work here because I've been incredibly inspired lately while working on this chapter. It took a while to think of everything that goes on in the first chapter, but now I'm cranking the second chapter like there's no tomorrow. In fact, it's gotten so long, I might have to split it in half to give you a unintended third chapter of the first arc of the story. It's a White Rose and a Bumblebee story, so it should be to your liking if you're still reading this after nine chapters.**

 **But that doesn't mean I've given up on White Like Roses! There's still more to come after this, so next time, expect a chapter involving... animal ears. Yeah.**

 **So please, leave a review and give Converging Paths a look see!**


	10. With Animal Ears

**Wow, I've been working on Converging Paths so much that I've been neglected this little baby of mine. I honestly had little idea of what I wanted to do with this topic, so I sorta went with what I had originally planned and added more as I went along. I'll admit, it's not super shippy but it has its moments.**

* * *

10\. With Animal Ears

"Say, Ruby? A question."

"Yeah, Weiss?" The addressed girl responded, crinkling her nose.

"Let's see, how could I put this delicately…? WHY ON REMNANT DO YOU HAVE WOLF EARS?!"

It was a good question. Unfortunately for Ruby, it was a question that she had a rather bad answer to. The two girls were in their room alone, the redhead sitting on her bed with a certain alabaster-haired girl staring her down with contempt. Ruby squirmed in fear of what her girlfriend would do, but she ultimately decided to tell the truth.

"Um, well you see, I uh… I accidentally knocked over one of your Dust bottles from your latest shipment. So I tried to clean it up and well," She gestured to her changed physical appearance. "Haha, funny story actually. You see, I was getting back from class and I saw the box in front of our door so I brought it in and put it on your desk. I think I tripped on something-"

"That's enough, Ruby." Weiss interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose, but softened her expression after seeing the shame apparent on Ruby. "I'm not mad. I was trying to get rid of the stuff anyway."

"And besides," Weiss cooed with a tone that she normally only ever used with Zwei. "I have got to say you're just about the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Ruby blushed. It was not an uncommon event that Weiss complimented her, but this felt… different. She felt happy beyond compare. As if it were habit, Ruby cuddled against Weiss's legs, who had just sat down on the bed.

So this was why Zwei loved snuggling up against her and Yang all the time. This felt like heaven. Just her relaxing against Weiss. Man, dogs seriously had it easy. They didn't have to face grades, finances, or weapon malfunctions. All they had to deal with was eating, playing, and finding comfortable places to lie on. Ruby certainly found her comfort zone.

But little did Ruby know that everything was just getting started.

It started when Weiss did _the thing_.

With her well-manicured nails, Weiss firmly stroked Ruby's newly acquired ears, sending the girl into a state of previously unknown euphoria. Her mind went blank, only feeling the ecstasy of being serviced behind the ears.

"Ahhh~" Ruby moaned. "Riiiiiight there, Weiss. Thaaaaaat's the spot." Ruby panted in excitement as shook the bed with her sporadic leg movements. Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the sight, seeing her beloved girlfriend quite literally as adorable as a puppy.

"You like that, Ruby?" Weiss teased. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl~?"

"I am! Oh god, Weiss! That feels so good! Harder!" Ruby demanded, clutching onto Weiss's shirt and furiously hastened the shaking of the bed with her legs.

"Well, if you insist." Weiss smirked.

"What. The. Hell."

Both girls froze, the realization that the door was indeed not soundproof finally dawning on them both. Turning their gaze to the doorway, Ruby and Weiss manage to catch a shell-shocked Yang with an equally surprised Blake.

"You know, when I said 'I'm watching you, Schnee', this is certainly not what I had in mind."

"Y-Yang! Blake! W-We can explain!" Weiss said, jumbling her speech. Sure, her teammates had seen her true actions as opposed to any _potential_ lewder outcomes, but it had not made the situation any less awkward.

"First, start with why my sister has dog ears."

"Well, you see…" Ruby went through her explanation again, mentioning the Dust and how she managed to knock it over, causing her transformation. However, with each word, Blake had grown more and more irritated.

"Ruby..." she growled, clearly upset. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Now."

Ruby gulped and shook with fear. She was afraid of this. She, being human, had no understanding of Faunus other than the basics. They had specific animal traits and most had night vision. That was about it. If Doctor Oobleck said anything else, she must've fallen asleep.

However, this meant she didn't know how kindly a Faunus would take to a human impersonating one.

Before Ruby could ask Weiss and Yang to leave the room, she was interrupted.

"If you have something to say to her, you can say it to me too."

Weiss had come to her rescue. The playful blue eyes that had just recently straddled her converted to an icy cold nightmare as they glared down Blake's amber eyes. Despite her shorter stature, Weiss knew how to be utterly intimidating.

"Weiss, please." Blake raised her hands, attempting to reason with the heiress. "I'll talk to you later about the Dust. Let me speak with Ruby."

"I don't see why I should." Weiss began to raise her voice. Yang, who could feel the thick tension that she could probably use it to butter her toast, backed away. Ruby, trapped on the bed, shrank into her cloak. Luckily, there was no one else in the house.

"She's my girlfriend and partner and I have every right to know why you're upset with her. In addition to that, she's our team leader. If she does something wrong, it's a team discussion. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Blake tried to stand her ground, but she knew she had to back down. Even if she was mad, she knew that she was in the wrong for blaming Ruby from something that was clearly an accident.

"Ruby, you know this sort of thing is a sensitive subject to Faunus, right? We don't particularly enjoy humans wearing faux animal traits for fun, whether it's intentionally offensive or done in jest."

Ruby looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't mean to, honest I didn't. But, at least I can use this as future reference. I found these cute kitty ears but I didn't know what to do with them. If you're so against them, I wouldn't mind throwing them out."

Blake's expression softened and she firmly gripped Ruby's shoulder in agreement. "Thank you, Ruby. For understanding. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you."

Ruby shot Blake a wide grin, coming back quickly from her previous slump. "Don't sweat it. As team leader, I should consider my teammates above myself. I'm willing to learn everything about you, if that's what it takes!"

"Erm… Perhaps 'everything' would be too strong a term…" Blake laughed nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh… Ahaha, nothing…" The Faunus blushed, making a mental note to keep extra care of her more raunchy novels and out of the hands of her younger leader.

"And what about you?" Yang asked Weiss. "Why do you have this sort of Dust here in the first place?"

With all eyes now on the heiress, she explained. "Well, I'm fully aware of offensive appropriations of Faunus traits and I noticed that a division of the SDC produced this particular type of Dust and cater it towards partiers who tend to desire these traits as one-time events."

Looking at Blake, she continued. "I thought that if I wanted to build an alliance or at least break down the animosity between the SDC and the Faunus, I should start by liquidating the division. I'm taking all of their resources and supplies and allocating them to research facilities to develop more practical uses for them."

"I suppose that's a better alternative." Blake said thoughtfully. "Thank you, Weiss. That means a lot."

"Of course."

"So, about Ruby." Yang cleared her throat to call for everyone's attention. "How long will this last?"

"Considering she only used one bottle, the effects should wear off in a couple hours." Weiss began to frown after a realization came to her. "Though, in case she inherited anymore canine traits, we should probably avoid giving her any cookies. Especially chocolate chip."

"Wh-What?! Weiss, how could you?!"

"Good idea." Yang grinned, clasping her hands together and shooting her sister a rather sly look that just screamed "you're _so_ whipped". Blake, in turn, gave her leader a look of sympathy.

"Yang?! You too?!"

"It's for your own good, baby sister."

With that, Yang and Blake left the room to hide any and all cookie jars they could find into places Ruby's short stature would not allow her to reach. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss stayed, Ruby pouting with arms crossed and Weiss comforting her with a small hint of pride that she actually managed to control her hyperactive girlfriend for once.

"I can't believe you."

"Oh, come on, Ruby. It's not that bad." Weiss pulled Ruby in and laid the redhead on her lap. She giggled at the sight of her girlfriend still pouting while lying down. "It's just for the rest of the day. You can survive that long, can't you?"

Ruby huffed. "Fine. Whatever."

Pleased with her answer, Weiss smiled and scratched Ruby's still apparent wolf ears. "That's a good girl."

Ruby, unable to keep up with her adorable pouting, finally relented and allowed herself to enjoy the waves of joy each stroke provided and nuzzled into Weiss's lap.

And Weiss was loving every second of it.

Yang, however, was not so amused.

"Look, I don't know what you two do under the sheets, so please spare me the details."

"OUT OF THIS ROOM, XIAO LONG."

* * *

 **I'll admit, it really hurt making Blake look like the bad guy here, but the topic really got me wondering if faux animal ears would be considered offensive to a culture where Faunus are the minority. That topic came to my head and I just rolled with it. Plus, I wanted it to be of decent length. An entire chapter of Weiss rubbing Ruby's head didn't exactly sound interesting.**

 **But anyway, I hate to say it, but White Like Roses is gonna have even less frequent updates since I've been occupied with Converging Paths. I will not stop as far as I know, but I thought I'd put it out there. White Like Roses was initially a practice run on whether or not I want to come back to fanfiction even if it's for a little bit and, quite frankly, I enjoy writing now. Not to say that me posting more works will be a normal thing, but it is a thing I do to get away from real life, even if it's for a little bit.**

 **Alright, alright. Enough of that. Next chapter, our little White Rose couple will be... wearing kigugurumis! Oh boy...**


End file.
